Divergente
by Ligia21
Summary: Cinco facciones, un solo futuro.


Los personajes y los escenarios no me pertenecen, solo adapté la historia para su diversión y entretenimiento.

**Prólogo **

Somos afortunados en estar con vida, la guerra fue terrible, casi el resto del paneta quedó destruido. Los nuevos fundadores impusieron una nueva ley para conservar la paz y nos dividieron en 5 grupos, facciones.

Abnegación: Médicos. Son los que ven el bien del otro antes que el suyo. Se encargan de curar a los heridos cada vez que hay batallas.

Coordialidad: para ellos todo es alegría y bondad, se encargan de recolectar energon y distribuirlo a las demás facciones.

Verdad: valoran la honestidad y el orden, ellos imponen los juicios.

Osadía: son nuestros protectores, nuestros soldados, los más fuertes. Se encargan de nuestro resguardo.

Finalmente erudición: Los inteligentes, los que valoran la lógica y preveen tecnología a los demás grupos.

Mi facción es abnegación. Mi padre, Edriel, y Ratchet son los que administran nuestra facción. vemos el bien de los demás antes que el nuestro, pero eso no es lo que quiero, quiero probar otras cosas, sentirme libre.

–Llegaras tarde, Arcee –regaño mi padre, yo era su mano derecha, su segundo al mando, me enseñó varias cosas acerca de medicina, pero aún así... No lo entendía del todo.

–Voy... –conteste mientras intento calmar mis nervios... Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, temo dejar a mis creadores. Esta prueba me dira si soy inteligente, honesta, generosa, altruista o valiente...

**–0–**

Al fin llegamos, habían varios mecanismos y femmes de distintos grupos y también el mío, se distinguían por el color de armadura.

–¡Arcee! –volteé para ver a Ratchet, suspire aliviada. –¿Estas nerviosa? –me pregunta con voz grave, acercándose a mi fila.

–No...–conteste simplemente –¿tu lo estuviste?

–No...–uso el mismo tono que yo –Estuve aterrado –el me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Lo harás bien, estoy seguro –su voz me calmó, él era como un segundo padre para mí.

–Pasen, a la sala 2-B. Final del pasillo a la izquierda

La voz sonó en mis receptores, me despedí de Ratchet y finalmente entré en la sala. Rato después entró una femme de erudición y empezó a hablar:

–Después de la guerra, nuestros fundadores crearon un sistema que pensaron prevendría futuros conflictos y establecería la paz. Hoy la prueba de aptitud basada en su personalidad los asignará a una de las facciones aunque pensamos que elegir la facción indicada por su prueba es la mejor manera de asegurar el éxito en el sistema de facciones, tienen el derecho mañana en la ceremonia de iniciación de elegir una de las facciones sin importar el resultado de su prueba, sin embargo, una vez echa su elección no se permitirá ningún cambio...

**–0–**

–Hola –me saludó una femme –soy Aine, yo partiré tu prueba. Sientate.

Camino a través de la sala y me siento torpemente –Toma –me dice simplemente, observo el color un celeste claro con un poco de morado parecido al energon. Lo cogi y lo tomé. –ahora recuestate y cierra los ópticos por 5 segundos

Hice lo que me dijo pero cuando los abrí ni el escritorio ni la fémina estaban. Bajé cuidadosa, miré alrededor, los espejos seguían ahí, me acerqué y observé mi reflejo. Bajé cuidadosa, miré alrededor, los espejos seguían ahí, me acerqué y observé mi reflejo, puse mi mano y en solo segundos parecía que un lobo había entrado en la habitación, me asusté porque mostraba los dientes y estaba gruñendo y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a atacar, me di la vuelta y enseguida retrocedí chocando con el espejo, el lobo saltó, me dejé caer de rodillas para esperar la mordid, pero nunca llegó, abrí los ojos y vi a un cachorro me acerqué y lo acaricié. Me puse de pie y volteé al sentirme observada, una sparkling, le Sonreí con ternura y ella hizo lo mismo, pero después me miró aterrada, yo volteé y volví a ver al lobo, solo que esta vez no me estaba gruñendo sino a la niña. Empezó a correr y el lobo a perseguirla, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia el lobo y antes de que la atrapara salté sobre él, evitándolo.

Desperté agitada, la femme me observaba asustada, levante la vista y la habitación estaba normal.

–¿cual fue mi resultado?

–Vete a casa ahora, diles a tus creadores que el suero que te puse te hizo daño –parecia alterada pero alterada de qué?

–Espera –eso no me parecía una respuesta, tenía que averiguar porqué estaba tan alterada y claro, exigir mi respuesta –¿¡cual fue mi resultado?!

–Abnegacion –empezó con un profundo suspiro –erudicion...y osadía.

–¿Que? Pero eso es imposible...

–No, no es imposible, solo muy poco probable. –su voz sonaba muy seria –Escuchame bien porque no lo repetiré dos veces. Tu resultado es algo que no debió suceder, inconcluso, se llama Divergente. No eres una facción, sino todas. Se supone que no debemos compartir estos resultados. Les diras a todos que tu resultado fue abnegación porque es lo que yo escribiré. Ahora vete a casa antes de que venga el supervisor...–no pude decirle otra cosa, antes de que me dé cuenta la femme prácticamente me echó fuera de la habitación.

¿¡Pero que pasa aquí?! Se supone que esta prueba me diría a que facción pertenezco. ¿Inconcluso...? ¿Divergente? En todo mi tiempo de vida nunca habia escuchado esa palabra. Solo espero hacer una buena decisión mañana en la ceremonia de iniciación...

* * *

Holaa! El equipo se conoce en el próximo capitulo así que no desesperen :3

Adiós!


End file.
